Pumpkin Bread and Angel Food Cake
by Insolent Witch
Summary: Diana tries to find the perfect costume but Steve has other ideas.


**Title**: Pumpkin Bread, Angel Food Cake, and Costumes Galore... Oh My! (DCU, Steve/Diana, NC-17)**Author:**Malkavianlove/ Insolentwitch**Fandom**:DCU, Wonder Woman**Characters**: Wonder Woman (Diana), Steve Trevor**Pairings:**Steve/Diana**Continuity:**Pre-Reboot; _The continuity where Queen Hippolyta was the Golden Age Wonder Woman._ **Genre:**Romance**Word Count**: 1579 **Rating**: NC-17 for Adult Naughtiness**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'em but I'll take them gladly if you're offering. **Synopsis**: Angel Food Cake is better than Pumpkin Bread**Prompts Used:**Pumpkin Bread and Costumes**Author's Notes**: _This_ _is for _BradyGirl_12's 2011 DCU FIC/ART HALLOWEEN CHALLENGE, 2011 Wonder Woman Love Fic/Art 70th Anniversary Celebration Challenge, _and last but certainly not least the_ 2011 DCU Fic/Art Steve/Diana Challenge _This is my first time writing Wonder Woman so I really hope that I did a good job. I've always admired Diana and I wanted to do her justice. Comments are always loved, even if you just wanted to say that you read it._

Diana awoke from a long afternoon nap to scent of pumpkin bread in the air. She was warm and cozy but the smell was almost tempting enough to make her leave the comfort of her silk sheets. They always felt perfect on her bare skin. She pried her eyes open, just about to force her limbs into movement when Steve came into the room with a slice of the heavenly smelling bread. She watched him walk over to the bed as she hauled herself into an upright position. "You spoil me," her smile was warm, eyes dancing with delight as she took the plate from him.

"Nothing's too good for my Angel," Steve beamed, a smile so open and adoring that it made Diana's heart melt. She loved it when he looked her that way. He's the only man who has ever made her feel like he loved her exactly as she was, flaws and all. He held a bite up to her lips and there was no way she could resist the temptation of something that smelled so wonderful.

Long black eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks as her eyes closed in pleasure. She let out a moan that she knew was far too sensual to be directed at food, but this was so good. It was so moist that it almost melted in her mouth. She took the plate he offered her and started eating her way through a huge slice of her favorite Halloween treat. The bread was drizzled with a cinnamon glaze that accented the pumpkin's spices in such a way that it made her long eat all of the pumpkin bread and chain Steve up in the kitchen to start baking non-stop. It was still just hot enough that she could feel the warmth spread through her as she swallowed each bite. As she was licking the glaze off of her fingers, still making naughty yummy noises she realized that Steve was watching her but not eating a bite.

"Is something wrong?" Diana asked, cocking her head to the side just slightly as she scooped the last bit of the glaze off of her plate with her finger and sucked it clean.

"I was just thinking that I need to put more glaze on next time," Steve said with a wicked-dirty smile.

Diana blushed slightly, realizing how she must have looked while sucking on her fingers and moaning over how good everything was in her mouth. "You should really eat something, we have that big costume party tonight… I still don't know which costume I'm going to wear."

"You're really worried about this party tonight aren't you?"

"It's the 70th Anniversary of this event, my Mother was the guest of honor at the very first one," Diana's eyes turned from looking a bit stressed to warm and proud at the mention of her Mother. "It was her first year as Wonder Woman and this was the first big party she attended in Man's World. This night always held a special place in her heart, so it's really important to me... I just want to honor her memory. She did so much for the cause of women, bringing the ideals of the Amazons to women all over the world."

"I know you'll choose the right one. You can always go naked if you can't decide," Steve chuckled as Diana smacked him lightly with a small pillow. "What? It's not like anybody would complain. You'd definitely be the best dressed."

Diana couldn't stifle the giggle the bubbled up out of her. Her Steve always knew exactly what to say to keep her from burying herself under the pressures of her position and titles. He never lets her withdraw into herself. No matter what he finds ways to bring a smile to her face. She thanks the Goddesses everyday for bringing him into her life. He can reach into her deepest parts and pull out the best in her. There's not a doubt that his presence has helped her transform into a happier woman. She knows that he's a gift from the Gods.

She smiles and shakes her head as she sets the plate on the night stand, "It's going to be a long night, you really should eat something."

"Oh, I plan to," He grins, swiftly pulling her into a laying position flat on her back. He slid the sheet off of her and started kissing her neck. He nuzzled her sweetly as he kissed his way up to her ear.

"Steve, I'm serious."

"So am I," His grin was wolfish. "I know you have a lot to do, but just trust me. We have enough time," She couldn't resist the look in his eyes so she surrendered. She trusted him completely and she knew he was right, they really did have enough time. Maybe she wouldn't have as much time to choose a costume, but she had her three top choices all laid out so it would probably be alright…. That was the last thing she thought before he started licking and sucking on her earlobe and one of his hands slid up to rub the other ear. Coherent thoughts disappeared and she started to writhe against him, relishing the hot breathy moan that escaped his lips. She's always stored so much of her tension in her ears, it sounds silly, but having them rubbed has always relaxed her and turned her into a puddle of goo. In a matter of moments all thoughts of protesting a little afternoon fun evaporated into a cloud of love and lust.

Steve's lips made their way down her body, trailing soft kisses along his path. She moaned softly as he slowly made his way between her legs. He ran his tongue along her inner thighs, blowing lightly and sending chills through her body. Diana arched her back and gasped in pleasure as Steve slid his tongue over her already aching clit. She loved the feel of his hands massaging her thighs, sliding up over her stomach. As she could feel the tension rising in her body he slid one hand onto her hip and gripped her tightly while he moved the other between her legs. He expertly slid one finger up into her and guided it to her G-Spot, making her arch up with pleasure. She screamed his name as she rode wave after wave of bliss. She could feel the spasms inside of her coursing through her body. She gasped for air and blinked the stars out of her eyes as she finally came down from her orgasm.

Steve slid up to lie next to her and held her tightly, whispering to her how beautiful she was and telling her how much he loved her. Diana kissed Steve with one of those deep, smoldering kisses and smiled as the boneless feeling started to leave her.

Steve smiled at Diana, "I know that wasn't the sort of snack you thought I needed, but it was way better than any pumpkin bread."

"I don't know about that, the pumpkin bread was some of your best work ever."

"Maybe, but I prefer Angel… Hmmm, Angel Food Cake, I think it's my new favorite dessert," He laughed as he climbed out of bed and walked out of the room for just a minute. "I did have an idea for what you could wear tonight," he said as he came back into the room carrying his candidate for the winning costume.

Diana's eyes lit up when she saw what he had brought her. "It's perfect, absolutely perfect! I can't believe I didn't think of it before," she jumped off of the bed and picked him up in a huge hug and spun him around.

"Okay, put me down and put it on while I still a few ribs that aren't cracked," Steve laughed. Diana smiled and loosened the hug a bit, giving him a little kiss before she took the costume from him. Sometimes, even after all these years, it was hard to remember how strong she could get when she was really excited. She's always been glad that Steve isn't shy about speaking up when she gets a little too worked up, it saves them a lot of trips to the ER.

It didn't take very long for her to get ready, the hardest part was getting her hair to curl the right way. When she stepped into the party that night she heard gasps and murmurs echo through the crowd. Diana even started slightly herself when she passed a full length mirror. Looking back out at her from the mirror was the image of her Mother, the way she looked 70 years ago when she first donned the original costume. Steve had given Diana a chance to bring her Mother back for one night only, the perfect way to honor her memory. Tonight she came dressed in Wonder Woman's costume from the Golden Age of Heroes. Tonight she is the Wonder Woman who fought alongside the original JSA. Tonight she is the Amazing Amazon who helped defeat Hitler and win the war for the allies. Tonight she is the woman who initially brought the Amazon way to millions of women, giving them hope for a better and more equal future. Tonight she is Queen Hippolyta and tonight she is going to dance at her favorite party of the year. And Diana couldn't think of anybody else she'd rather be for Halloween.


End file.
